Two Babysitting Consultants
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: What happens when Serena is forced to look after Mary-Claire's neiece for an hour and Jac Naylor joins her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A small cute one-shot that came to me whilst walking home. Let me know what you think (:**

Mary-Claire was searching frantically for someone to take the red headed green eyed toddler off her, her sister had made her babysitter whilst she went off to a meeting. Mary-Claire had tried Jac Naylor hoping being pregnant would soften her but she caught her on a bad day, she had been yelled at and told to go away, Chrissie was out of the question due to her exhaustion collapse last week and Gemma was on her day off she needed a mum to take the toddler off her desperately. Last choice was to ask Ms Campbell who she was worried to ask.

"Nurse Carter please explain why you have a child with you," Serena demanded an answer.

"You're a mum," Mary-Claire pointed out.

"Well considering Eleanor calls me mum that would make it rather obvious wouldn't it?" Serena asked one hand on her hip.

"Brilliant I need you to take care of Cassidy for me," Mary-Claire handed her niece to a shocked looking Serena, "I'll be about an hour… don't take her to the crèche my sister will kill me please." before Serena could disagree Mary-Claire ran off.

"Now hang on," Serena said to the spot Mary-Claire deserted, she sighed and put Cassidy on her hip, "Brilliant," Serena then looked at the toddler she looked a lot like Mary-Claire, Serena took a guess and guessed that red hair and green eyes must run down in their family, "Well let's hope you don't grow up to be as…petulant," Serena saw no other option but to look after Cassidy, it was under her mother's instructions that she didn't go down to the crèche, and being a mother herself she knew how important it was to have rules obeyed, "And you're very lucky because I have no other patients right now," Serena sat down at the nurses station desk and settled Cassidy on her lap. Cassidy turned her head, "Yes?"

"Bah," she pointed to the bag over where Mary-Claire was sitting, "Bah."

"Right," Serena guessed what the toddler wanted knowing too well what communication at that age was like, Serena dragged the bag over and opened it.

"Cat," Cassidy pointed to the toy cat, Serena took it out and gave it to Cassidy, "Ta."

"Got more manners than your aunt," Serena said Cassidy's cheeks were bright red she used the cat ear to bite on, "You're going to end up biting your poor kitty's ears off," Serena said in a high pitched voice, Sacha had to stop and double take to check if he was seeing right.

"I'm sorry but am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Sacha asked looking very amused, "Who's this?"

"Nurse Carter's niece strict instructions from Cassidy's mother to not allow her down in the crèche, make no sense," Serena answered Sacha was grinning, "What?"

"Nothing," Sacha lied in fact he found it highly amusing at Serena was actually acting like this.

"Sacha," Serena said replacing her high pitched voice with a stern tone.

"It's nothing," Sacha walked away and Serena rolled her eyes and looked down at Cassidy who was still biting the cat's ear.

"Poor kitty," Serena said, "Biting the ear… how would you like it?" Serena felt Cassidy slipping so she quickly pulled her back up, Cassidy turned around her big green eyes fixated on Serena, "What's your cat called?" Serena knew she wouldn't get a sensible answer but it was better than not talking.

"Cat," Cassidy repeated from earlier then she dropped it, "Uh-oh."

"Oh I know this game far too well," Serena said laughing Eleanor and constantly played it when she was a baby and enjoyed hours of dropping her toy dog on the floor and having Serena pick it back up to only have it on the floor again.

"Fall down," Cassidy said pointing to the cat stretching down her short arm trying to reach it, "Cat…" Cassidy whined, "Cat."

"Alright hang on," Serena knew if she didn't get it as soon as possible crying would happen, "Hold her gently," as soon as "Cat" was given back it was on the floor again, "Cheeky monkey."

"Uh-oh," Cassidy repeated trying to reach, "Fall down."

Serena put Cassidy on the floor and bent down again to get the cat named "Cat", "More like you threw her down there," Serena said tickling Cassidy's face with the cat, Cassidy squealed with happiness making Serena smile lightly, intrigued to see what torture Mary-Claire had been put through to entertain her niece Serena opened up the bag again, "What on earth is a Makka Pakka?" Serena asked taking a dvd, "Is this what children of your day and age are being subjected too?"

"Makka Pakka," Cassidy pointed to the dvd smiling, "Makka Pakka."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?" Serena asked lifting Cassidy back up, "Makka Pakka whatever next."

…

"I'm not joking she was all gooey eyed," Sacha said to Michael, "Like a complete different person."

"Oh this is brilliant," Michael said grinning, "The great Serena Campbell going gooey eyed over a toddler," Michael tapped the mug with the spoon, "I can't see it."

"Saw it with my own eyes," Sacha said.

…

Serena walked into her and Ric's office, "I'm only doing this," Serena placed the disk into her laptop, "Because you seem to like this Makka Pakka thing," Serena sat on the sofa and kept Cassidy on her lap the laptop resting on the spare seat.

Cassidy smiled as her favourite character appeared, "Makka Pakka," she pointed to the screen.

_What the heck is this rubbish?_ Serena thought to herself.

Ten minutes in Serena was feeling completely brainwashed, "Hum dum, ,Agga pang,  
Ing, ang, ooo. Makka Pakka, Appa yakka, Ikka akka, ooo," Serena joined as the song came on for the third time, clapping Cassidy's hands together.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things?" Jac Naylor said from the doorway arms folded she looked amused, "What on earth are you doing?" Jac walked in and shut the door.

"Babysitting for Nurse Carter," Serena answered she turned her head to face Jac.

"I mean that song I can see you're babysitting," Jac sat down on Serena's chair and got comfy.

"Don't ask," Serena studied Jac's face, "Everything OK?" Serena asked kindly, Jac looked close to tears.

"Well I was feeling a bit low but seeing you sing like that has cheered me right up," Jac said placing two hands on her bump grinning, "Who is she?" Jac sat forward.

"Mary-Claire's niece for some reason Cassidy's mother, didn't want her in the crèche," Serena paused the dvd and put Cassidy on the floor keeping an eye on her. Cassidy went over to Jac.

"Yes?" Jac asked looking down Cassidy lifted her arms up, Jac looked up at Serena for answers.

"She wants up," Serena translated the arm movement, "Well lift her up then."

Jac put her hands under Cassidy's arm pits and lifted her up onto her lap, Serena chucked her the toy cat.

"Careful she'll start playing up and down," Serena sat crossed legged on the sofa.

"That is?" Jac asked confused.

"She'll throw the toy on the floor, you'll pick it up, she'll throw it down again…Eleanor could play it for hours," Serena looked at Cassidy and smiled lightly, "She likes you," Serena observed, Cassidy looked content on Jac's lap she had the toy cat back in her mouth, "That poor cat," Serena scolded but it didn't sound like she meant it.

"Why is she doing that?" Jac asked wondering how something that was constantly on and off the floor could be so tasty.

"I'm taking a guess on teething," Serena answered walking over to the one year old she knelt down, "Hey if anyone walked in they'd think she's your kid."

Jac smiled lightly and rested her chin on Cassidy's head, Cassidy tried to get down but was trapped between Jac's arms she began to cry as she didn't like being trapped, "Off." she kicked her legs.

Jac released her grip and Cassidy went straight back to Serena, "Made quite an impression on her," Jac said laughing, Serena held onto Cassidy's hand.

"Don't give me that look I've already had Sacha do it," Serena said grumpily, Jac had a thoughtful look in her eyes. Serena lifted Cassidy back onto her lap and sat on the floor, "Do you have any idea what Makka Pakka is?"

"How should I know?" Jac asked astounded at how Serena would think her of all people would know, "You're better off asking Sacha or Chrissie."

Cassidy started to get fussy and began to cry, "Hey shh," Serena said trying to calm Cassidy, "Oh look at your cheeks."

"Do they go that red?" Jac asked curious she might as well get some information.

"Depends on each child," Serena stood up with Cassidy she allowed the toddler to wrap her arms around her neck, Serena stabilised her by placing one hand on her bottom and rubbed her back, "Eleanor was terrible had Edward and myself up for hours… and would only sleep for about half an hour before screaming the place down," Serena carried on pacing Cassidy was still crying, Serena turned to Jac, "You try," Serena handed Cassidy to Jac, "It's good practice."

Jac stood up and took the toddler resuming the position Serena had her in, "Surely you should get the mum on the phone?" Jac asked she paced, "We're going to have none of this," Jac said to Cassidy who tilted back and looked at Jac, "So time to stop crying."

"Oh trust me do that and she'll think Mary-Claire can't handle her niece…. It's fine we'll just settle her," Serena sat on the sofa and signalled for Jac to hand Cassidy to her.

"Good luck, sounds like this one is not settling," Jac handed the crying toddler back to Serena?

Serena tried to what she did with Eleanor she laid her on the sofa on her back, Cassidy carried on crying her fist clenching, "Look in the bag and see if there's anything."

Jac unzipped the bag and searched through she saw nappies, bottle, pacifier, blanket, and then she found teething gel, "This?" Jac held the tube up.

"Perfect," Serena took the tube and placed some on her index finger, "Pressure from rubbing the gel on helps relieve the pain… they didn't have teething gel when Eleanor was a baby so Edward and I used cold flannels and teething rings," Serena rubbed the gel against Cassidy's swollen gums causing her to calm down crying, "There that's better," Serena patted the toddlers stomach, "This is why I didn't opt for Paediatrics," she carried on patting gently then Cassidy's breathing went heavy and her body relaxed.

"But you opted to have a child?" Jac frowned.

"Could've been my only chance," Serena said to Jac, "Took it whilst I could."

"Like me," Jac agreed, "She likes you," Jac looked at the red head toddler who had grasped her tiny hand around Serena's finger, "What if my child doesn't like me?" Jac asked.

"Every baby needs their mother… it's a special bond during those precious years," Serena didn't have the heart to release her finger from the toddler's grasp, "It's hard I won't lie to you Jac... but you'll be fine."

Jac smiled and looked down at her bump, "You're the least person I'd expect to get a baby to sleep."

"Edward used to say I had a magic touch," Serena said fondly, "I was the only one who could get Ellie off to sleep without losing my mind."

"Apart from when she had teething problems?" Jac asked.

"Yes well when you're up for hours on end with very little sleep, and your partner is complaining of not being able to sleep… I may have snapped once or twice," Serena admitted she felt Cassidy wake up, "Cat nap over?" Serena asked the toddler she didn't expect an answer and Jac shook her head, Serena sounded like Johnny expecting an answer off someone can't even look after herself, "Yeah you awake now?" Serena couldn't help it, it was like a natural instinct in her.

"She's not going to answer you," Jac said shaking her head.

Cassidy looked at Serena her massive green eyes staring right at her, "You'll be surprised how much toddlers know Jac."

"You sound just like Mo," Jac said Serena frowned, "She keeps going on and on… she means well but, I'd rather learn myself."

"You always learn yourself Jac," Serena said comfortingly, "First babies are always hard…always have been, always will be."

"Then why do we have them?" Jac asked looking at Cassidy, "Why if they're such a handful why do we do it?"

"Because," Serena walked over with Cassidy, "Because they'll be the reason why you spend eighteen years worrying constantly and even then you never stop, they'll drive you round the bend but you love them. It comes from… it's going to sound cliché," Serena prepared Jac for the most cliché thing she had ever said, "It comes from in here," Serena used her index finger to point at Jac's ever growing stomach and then she used it to point to hers, "And even after the baby is born… you get a tugging from inside every time they cry or you feel they're in trouble, it's just a feeling."

"Cassidy's turned you all soft," Jac said and she sat forward, "Amazing how the niece of the biggest mouth I know is so quiet."

"Here why don't you read to her?" Serena dug into the bag and took out called Goldie Locks and The Three Bears, "Go on," Serena gave Cassidy to Jac, "She won't bite."

"I'm not doing the voices," Jac said taking Cassidy.

"It's automatic," Serena pointed out, "Go on then."

Jac opened the book and held it in front of Cassidy, "_Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in."_

"You could be a bit more enthusiastic," Serena criticized, "Like: _Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Goldilocks. She went for a walk in the forest. Pretty soon, she came upon a house. She knocked and, when no one answered, she walked right in." _Serena sounded really high pitched making her and Jac laugh.

"More like you've swallowed helium," Jac then carried on, _"At the table in the kitchen, there were three bowls of porridge. Goldilocks was hungry. She tasted the porridge from the first bowl."_

"Do the voices," Serena ordered smiling, "Go on."

"Oh you do it," Jac said, "I don't want to sound ridiculous."

Serena took the book and Jac gave Cassidy to her, "Right," Serena held the book in front of Cassidy and carried on where Jac left off.

_"This porridge is too hot!" she exclaimed._ "Don't laugh," Serena said darkly to Jac, Jac couldn't hold it in she fell backwards laughing, "It's how you do it."

"I'm sorry," Jac said laughing, "But… it's just…it's so weird seeing you act so maternal and read so ridiculously high pitched."

"I can always get you to do it," Serena frowned.

"No you do it better," Jac composed herself and leant over to see the book and listen.

"_So, she tasted the porridge from the second bowl. This porridge is too cold," she said,_ _So, she tasted the last bowl of porridge. "Ahhh, this porridge is just right," she said happily and she ate it all up," _the final part Serena tickled Cassidy on the stomach, "Yeah she ate it all up," both women softened hearing the toddler laugh happily.

"Who needs books when you can just get you?" Jac asked jokingly, "What else is in here?" Jac dug into the bag, "What is this Iggle Piggle thing?"

"Oh god knows," Serena answered book now abandoned, "Shall we," Serena said to Cassidy, "Finish off that dvd?"

"Makka Pakka," Cassidy grinned.

"Better not play that song," Jac said.

"Makka Pakka," Cassidy pointed to the dvd case, Serena placed the laptop on the floor and sat on the floor with Cassidy, Jac joined then legs stretched out so she could be comfy.

Serena clicked play and the song came back on, "Good practice for you," Serena said jokingly.

"Please no child of mine is being brainwashed by such rubbish and they banned the Teletubbies?" Jac asked shaking her head the ridiculous children's programme on the laptop.

…

One hour later and two confused consultants and one sleeping toddler later, it was time for Cassidy to be handed back, "Nurse Carter should be back from her break," Serena checked the time, "Well I'm stuck," Cassidy was asleep on her lap and Serena couldn't move, Jac being in her current condition couldn't either.

"So what do we do?" Jac asked.

"The only thing we can do," Serena got out her pager, "We page… Sacha, Michael or Edward."

"Your reputation is on the line," Jac said looking at Serena, Serena paged Edward knowing he wouldn't dare take the mick.

Edward knocked and walked in to his shock he saw the scene, "So Sacha wasn't lying then?" Edward asked folding his arms and grinning, "You do go all gooey eyed."

"Oh don't you start… remove Cassidy from my lap please," Serena ordered, "Just don't wake her."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Edward knelt down and gently picked up Cassidy Serena stood up and took her back, "Want a hand too?" Edward asked Jac.

Jac shook her head and stood up, "Well I've seen a different you this afternoon," Jac said teasing Serena, "Next thing you'll be asked to babysit all the time."

"Not going to happen," Serena said and she felt Cassidy move, "Is she about to cry?" Serena asked Jac.

"No but she looks like she's about to be sick," Jac answered backing away slowly. She couldn't contain her laughter as white milky contents poured down Serena's pack.

"Don't you dare," Serena said darkly to Edward who was trying not to laugh, "Now please take the child I need to change my top," Serena handed Cassidy to Edward, Cassidy immediately started to cry not liking being handed to a stranger, "What did you do?" Serena asked Edward, she couldn't be bothered with thinking about dignity considering a baby had just spewed up all over her she changed her top and took the toddler back, "Took us ages to get her settled," Serena said to Edward glaring.

Jac took the blanket from outside the bag and thought it could be helpful, "There you go," Jac said gently to Cassidy, Cassidy took the blanket in her small hand and nestled her face in it, "Problem solved."

Serena felt Cassidy relax and put Cassidy into a rocking position, "Mary-Claire owes me."

"Big time," Jac added Cassidy held out her tiny hand and wrapped it around Jac's finger, "No you're going back to Auntie Mary-Claire."

"As soon as she's settled not having her screaming down AAU," Serena said maternally, "Yes we shall be getting you back to sleep before handing you over… else they'll think I tortured you."

Cassidy smiled, "Cat," she said using her free hand to point to the toy cat on the floor, "Cat."

Edward knelt down and gave it to Cassidy she cuddled the toy and yawned, "Amazing how something so small can get tired so easily." Serena said looking down at Cassidy; who had the blanket in one hand and the cat toy in the other resting on her chest, still wide awake but she was beginning to look sleepy.

"And it's amazing how someone as hard as you can go all mushy when handed a toddler," Jac sat down on the sofa Edward laughed and sat on Serena's desk chair.

"Remember when James made you look after Ava for the day?" Edward asked remembering the time that himself and James cooked up a plan, to get Serena in the baby mood; as she was struggling to get excited so bringing in Ava was the only option, they left her and Ava in the staff room Ava was about two at the time and after about an hour they came back to find Ava asleep on Serena and Serena looking very content.

Serena sighed it was true someone so small always bought the softer side out of her, "You can always take over," Serena said to Jac, Jac frowned, "All you do is keep still."

"No," Jac said sitting back, "As much as I enjoy it, it's much better watching you."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that when you want a babysitter… I shall enjoy watching you go all gooey." Serena joked and paced around trying to send the toddler of to sleep, it took her about half an hour but finally Cassidy was asleep.

"You do realise you're going to have to go into the ward now right?" Edward asked grinning, "I look forward to seeing the faces."

Serena glared at Edward and signalled for him to open the door, she walked out and avoided the many looks of shock around her, "Is it really that unbelievable?" Serena asked walking behind the nurses station to give Cassidy to Mary-Claire, "You owe me."

"Thank you so much," Mary-Claire said taking Cassidy, "Let me buy you a drink or something."

"You can start by replacing the top your niece vomited on and also you can put on some decent music I can't get the Makka Pakka song out of my head," Serena walked away, "And stop staring god if you do that to Ms Naylor I'll accompany in castrating you all."

"Aww Mommy Rena," Michael said bravely, "Did Cassidy make you go all soft and fuzzy inside?"

Serena shook her head and then Sacha and Chrissie decided to wind her up, _"__Makka Pakka,__  
__Akka Wakka,__  
__Mikka Makka moo! __Makka Pakka,_

_Appa yakka,__  
__Ikka akka, ooo__Hum dum,__  
__Agga pang,__  
__Ing, ang, ooo__Makka Pakka,__  
__Akka wakka,__  
__Mikka Makka moo" _the pair sang clapping their hands whilst Serena glared and walked away, "Say good night to Iggle Piggle from me," Sacha called over Serena gave him a rude finger sign.

"And the Ninky Nonk," Chrissie needed a laugh since she hadn't laughed that much in ages, "Wow underneith the steel exterior break away you find a heart."

"She was a bit embarrassed earlier when I found her," Sacha said grinning.

"Hey Naylor you know who to go to babysit now," Michael grinned, "Just send Maconie Junior to Rena."

"Told you it was weird," Sacha said and then everyone got back to work.

**A/N: Couldn't resist it I just had to write it let me know what you think (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I said it would be a one-shot but I decided to add another chapter.**

Mary-Claire had Cassidy in the rocking position, "Please stop crying," Mary-Claire rubbed her forehead tired, her sister's meeting was running overtime and this was not how she wanted to spend her day.

"Nurse Carter as much as I think your niece is adorable," Mary-Claire heard Serena say behind her, Mary-Claire turned around, "But this is a hospital and babies do not unless on paediatrics babies do not belong on a busy AAU ward."

"It's not my fault," Mary-Claire defended, "My sister's meeting is running overtime and I can't just leave her," Mary-Claire looked distressed.

Jac walked up behind Serena she was about to go back up to Darwin, "Well you're obviously doing something wrong."

"Oh and how would you know?" Mary-Claire snapped making Cassidy cry harder, "Now look what you made me do."

Jac rolled her eyes and stepped forward, "Pass her here," Jac ordered.

"Sorry?" Mary-Claire asked confused.

"Sorry wasn't I clear enough? Pass me the toddler," Jac repeated Mary-Claire thought for a second before handing the red headed toddler to Jac, Cassidy carried on crying. "Ah none of that else they'll be trouble."

"Do I trust her?" Mary-Claire asked Sacha, Sacha smiled as Jac looked content and had warmth shining in her eyes.

"You can trust her," Sacha answered and walked away patting Jac on the back.

"You're a natural," Sacha said smiling Jac looked at Sacha and smiled, "And if anyone was to walk in they'll think she's yours."

"Does red hair run down your family then?" Serena asked Mary-Claire curiously.

"Think of the Weasley's from Harry Potter," Mary-Claire answered she took one last protective glance at Cassidy and walked away.

…

Jac walked around AAU with Cassidy she sat down on one of the chairs, "OK I'm doing this because you're… cute and I'd much rather sing this than that awful Makka Pakka song."

Cassidy looked up at Jac and stretched one of her small hands up and Jac allowed her to wrap her tiny hand around her finger. Jac's eyes went soft and warm like she was a completely different person.

…

"Have you seen Jac?" Mo and Johnny asked Sacha who was walking back into AAU.

"Yeah she's over there," Sacha pointed to where Jac was, "She's trying to get Mary-Claire's niece off to sleep again."

Serena was leant on the nurses station desk, "What do you think she's going to do?" Serena asked Edward.

…

"You may recognize this but it's the only one I know off by heart," Jac said to Cassidy gently.

_"Over in Killarney, many years ago  
My mother sang a song to me  
in tones so sweet and low_

_Just a simple little ditty  
in her good old Irish way  
And I'd give the world if she could sing  
that song to me this day_

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby._

_Oft in dreams I wander  
to that cot again.  
I feel her arms a-hugging me  
As when she held me then._

_And I hear her voice a-hummin'  
to me as in the days of yore,  
when she used to rock me fast asleep  
outside the cabin door._

_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,  
Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

Jac finished and saw that Cassidy was sound asleep, Jac stood up gently and walked over to the reappeared Mary-Claire, "And that is how you get a baby off to sleep," Jac passed Cassidy back to Mary-Claire gently.

"Wow?" Mary-Claire whispered, "You're a right natural."

"As I keep being told," Jac looked down at her bump then she noticed the crowd, "Well haven't you lot got work to do?"

"Admit it Jac," Mo said grinning, "You're all soft and mushy."

"No," Jac leant on the desk, "I just seem to know how to send a baby off to sleep… nothing soft and mushy about that."

"Just keep telling yourself that," Mo said and Jac sighed, "You're going all soft and mushy."

"I am not," Jac snapped, "I'm just… getting some practice."

Edward laughed, "Don't be ashamed even people like you can become mushy."

"I'm not turning into one of those, gooey eyed mums, and if I do I give you lot permission to snap me out of it," Jac walked away and Johnny ran after her.

"That was amazing," Johnny said happily, "Look Jac… you can be both the soft and mushy mum at home and the ice queen doctor here."

Jac nodded and walked away smiling down at her bump.

**A/N: Couldn't resist it hope you enjoy (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK so I keep getting all these ideas for this story and I need to write another chapter haha.**

Cassidy was sound asleep in her buggy, "Finally," Mary-Claire stepped away from the buggy and sat on the chair. She then heard her phone go off.

I need you to look after Cassie for a few more hours really sorry love Keela xx

"Just great," Mary-Claire snapped making Chrissie jump as she walked past, "Sorry."

"Problem?" Chrissie asked.

"Keela has made me babysit for a few more hours," Mary-Claire answered, "She thinks I don't have a

"She's beautiful," Chrissie observed the toddler Mary-Claire turned to look at Cassidy.

"When she's asleep," Mary-Claire laughed and untangled the strap of the buggy, "And when she's not got teeth coming through."

"Daniel was bad with teething… and according to Sacha so were Rachel and Becka."

"Yeah well she keeps Keela up all night," Mary-Claire looked at the computer screen, "Know any tips for teething?"

"Wet flannel, teething gel and just make sure she knows you're there," Chrissie advised and walked away. Mary-Claire panicked when Cassidy moved but breathed out when she carried on sleeping.

…

An hour later Cassidy woke up Mary-Claire had to leave to see to a patient, "What are you doing here alone?" Serena asked the toddler, she looked over to find Mary-Claire stitching a patient's cut. Cassidy looked around as she sat forward the padding of the pushchair moved forward, she began to fuss and cry. Serena felt her instincts kicking in she knelt down, "Let's get you out," she unclipped the locks and lifted Cassidy out of her buggy, "You should be with your mummy by now," Serena sat down and put the toddler onto her lap, "Where's your mummy?"

"Workie," Cassidy answered, "Baba," Cassidy pointed to the bottle in the back of the buggy, "Baba… baba."

Serena got the bottle and placed it in the toddler's mouth, "Wow you are hungry," Serena laughed as Cassidy drained the bottle.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Mary-Claire said, "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"Where's her mum?" Serena asked but she didn't sound angry or terrifying, she sounded caring and worried.

"She texted me saying I need to look after Cassidy a few more hours," Mary-Claire answered, "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry," Mary-Claire sounded distressed.

"Alright, alright," Serena said gently, "Tell you what I'll take care of her."

"I couldn't expert you to do that," Mary-Claire said.

Serena stood up and put Cassidy on her hip, "We'll have fun won't we Cassidy?"

"Yeah," Cassidy smiled, Mary-Claire found it slightly weird seeing her usually terrifying colleague so maternal.

"Get to work," Serena ordered the red head nurse, "And you," Serena said down to Cassidy, "We're going to go on a bit of a walk," Serena walked out of AAU, "To go see my mother."

…

Serena walked up to Darwin and found both Edward and Eleanor talking with Adrienne, "What is she still doing here?" Jac asked.

"Blame Nurse Carter's sister," Serena said, "Besides she's no trouble," Serena said smiling Jac then looked worried.

"I have no hope in hell," Jac walked down the ward, "If you of all people can go all… mushy and soft then I have no hope," Jac sounded distressed she went to do Adrienne's obs.

"Jac why you so worried about turning soft?" Serena asked she used her thumb to rub up down Cassidy's thigh.

"Because," Jac finished writing and turned to Serena, "Because I don't want to be made fun of," Jac answered sadly.

Serena laughed a shocked laugh, "I'll get you on the phone to James," Serena looked at Edward then back at Jac, "He'll tell you a few stories of me after Eleanor was born."

"That's James as in the James who made you look after Ava?" Jac asked frowning.

"One and only," Serena answered she smiled down at Cassidy, "They," Serena pointed to Edward "thought pondering me off with a two year old would somehow get me, "in the mood"."

"And did it?" Jac asked.

"Like I said I'll get you on the phone to James," Serena sat down.

Mo walked over looking shocked, "Am I seeing right?" Mo asked.

"Yes Ms Effanga you are seeing right I am holding an infant," Serena answered making Eleanor and Edward laugh, "Is that such a shock?"

Johnny followed behind, "Wouldn't be if it was someone like Chrissie or Mo… but you're not the most I urmm."

"Not the most what Nurse Maconie?" Serena asked glaring at him, "Go on tell me."

"Oh do I hear my phone ringing?" Johnny asked dashing off Jac watched as he ran into the staff room of Darwin.

"Wimp," Serena cough spoke, "How are you feeling mum?" Serena turned to face her mother.

"Getting there," Adrienne answered she then saw Elliot and the pair connected eyes, "Anyway what's this?"

"Nurse Carter's sister has made her babysitter for a few more hours," Serena sat Cassidy up, "So I said I'd look after this one for a while."

"Mum have they put something in your coffee?" Eleanor asked shocked at her mother's sudden personality change, "You're not normally like this."

"No my coffee has not been tampered with thank you," Serena answered, "Is it really such a shock that I offered to babysit?"

Edward laughed and looked at Adrienne then at Serena, "It's just unusual to see you so… mummy like."

"Believe it or not Satan I'm not made of steel," Serena made a face at Edward which caused him to laugh harder, "What? What is so funny?" Serena asked her ex husband, mother and daughter as they were grinning.

Mary-Claire came over, "Ms Campbell I just wanted to say thank you… you're a complete life saver," Mary-Claire put the bag on the floor, "Everything you need is in there and once again thank you."

"Mary-Claire," Serena put her hand up, "Please stop with the thank you's she's just a baby not any trouble."

"I'll remind you, you said that when she's in pain from teething and becoming fussy," Mary-Claire walked away then turned back, "Oh she always has to have "Cat" whenever she sleeps, else she doesn't settle and she only has her dummy when going to sleep and let herself soothe my sister's like that Jack Byrne from Meet The Fockers."

"Got it thank you," Serena nodded and Mary-Claire walked off, "They make me sound like monster."

Jac smiled, "Can I?" Jac asked.

Serena handed Cassidy to Jac, "Relieved of duty," Serena sat back down Jac walked around with Cassidy, "So Jelly Baby," Serena then looked at Edward, "Oh god it's happening."

"Why did you call me Jelly Baby?" Eleanor asked confused she hadn't heard that name in years.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked ignoring the question.

"I wanted to see how Granny was," Eleanor answered, "She's so cute," Eleanor looked at Cassidy, "Is Ms Naylor still crying over bacon?" Eleanor asked recalling the time when Jac had a complete break down over missing Johnny and the chocolate covered bacon.

"No she's gotten over the obsession for bacon, she's moved onto shortbread now and," Serena watched as Jac snatched away a biscuit that Mo was about to eat.

"I was going to eat that," Mo argued to Jac who put the biscuit in her mouth and rubbed it in Mo's face that she had a biscuit and Mo didn't.

"I'm the pregnant one," Jac walked away grinning as Mo put her hand on her hip and glared, "I got the biscuit," Jac said to Cassidy, "First rule of life never let people walk over you," Jac sat down on her office sofa and put Cassidy on her lap, "Especially when it comes to chocolate biscuits," Jac joked and rested her chin on Cassidy's head, "You're making me wonder if my little girl will have either hair like Johnny's or hair like mine," Jac said she looked content with the little girl on her lap, Cassidy touched Jac's face with her tiny hand and Jac held onto her hand and smiled, "Aren't you a little cutie," Jac said stroking the toddler's cheek, "Red hair, green eyes," Jac smiled as Cassidy used Jac's finger to stop the pain of teething, "Hey that's gross," Jac gently removed her finger from the toddler's mouth and wiped the drool off, "Hey," Jac turned the toddler to face her, "Shall I take you back to your babysitter now? She'll probably be clucking," Jac stood up and put Cassidy on her hip and opened the door but walked back in and grabbed two biscuits, "One for you," Jac said to Cassidy then she walked back out and put one next to Mo's hand, "There."

"It's only a biscuit Jac it's fine," Mo looked at Jac's current position, "She's getting chocolate drool all over your scrub top," Mo said laughing.

"Yeah I've had worse," Jac said, "Best get this one back to Serena she'll probably be wondering where I am."

"Yeah we told her to check the fire escape," Johnny winked and Jac didn't look amused, "Joking we didn't tell her anything."

Jac walked away, "Here take her," Jac gave Cassidy back, "Now if you excuse me I've got to get a new scrub top."

"Yeah you'll be changing those constantly very soon," Serena said grinning Jac glared playfully.

"Oh," she said shocked.

"Jac?" Johnny asked protectively, "You OK?" He asked concerned his eyes full of worry.

"Yeah I think she just kicked," Jac said Johnny breathed out relieved.

"Please? Can I?" He asked bravely Jac rolled her eyes.

"Go on before you wet yourself," Jac leant back and Johnny knelt down, "Well hurry up before I get that tank top on."

"It's so cool," Johnny said grinning.

"OK I'm getting the tank top," Jac stepped back and walked back to her office. Johnny grinned as Jac walked away.

…

"How long until you have to give her back?" Eleanor asked she was holding the toddler, "She's so cute."

Jac walked back with her tank top on, "Making god use of it then Jac?" Mo asked grinning, "Saw it and thought of her straight away," Mo said to Serena.

"If only they had that when I was pregnant," Serena eyed Edward which made him grin, "Not funny."

"Let me guess you became public property?" Jac asked curiously, "I'll have her again," Jac said holding her arms out Eleanor gave her back to Jac, Jac smiled down at her and held her tight, "So know any Irish lullaby's?" Serena gave her a "really?" look, "Oh yeah you're half Scottish."

"And proud of it," Serena folded her arms it reminded Jac strongly of Johnny, even Mo began to laugh.

"What's this about lullaby's?" Johnny asked washing his hand with antibacterial hand scrub, "I don't know Irish but I know Scottish one Dream Angus."

"Oh good you can get her off to sleep," Jac said, "If I try I won't sound Scottishy enough."

"Is that even a word?" Johnny asked whilst taking the toddler, "Hello," Johnny said.

"Make sure you send her not to sleep and not make her death," Jac said cheekily Johnny looked insulted, "Joking."

"Well you can sing our wee one to sleep from now on," Johnny said to Jac, "Come on then."

As Johnny walked away Jac sat down on one of the spare chairs and sighed heavily, "I'm knackered."

"Wait until you're a size of a house," Serena said to Jac.

"That's not very nice Serena," Adrienne said, "You didn't like it when we joked about that to you."

Serena rolled her eyes, "I'm allowed to say it because I've been there and got the tent sized t-shirt."

"So have I," Mo said sitting down, "Hey we should share pregnancy stories."

"No," Jac and Serena said together, "Well none of my mine are being shared," Serena said.

"Yeah I won't mention about the time you wet yourself in theatre opps," Edward laughed as Serena's typical death stare fell on him. Serena eyed Mo and Jac they looked ready to burst out laughing, then she looked at Eleanor who was hiding her laugh from behind her phone and Adrienne looked down at her iPad, "Or the time you broke down on Amelia, oh and I certainly won't tell them that you went into labour down in theatre."

Jac couldn't contain her laughter she burst out laughing having to lean on Mo for support, Mo had to lean on Jac for support. Eleanor couldn't contain it either she slid down and burst out laughing, Adrienne laughed behind her iPad and Edward winked, "Well you've gone and done it now," Serena said angrily, "Just when we were able to have a normal conversation."

"Even I didn't wet myself in theatre," Mo said through laughter, "And I needed to pee loads in theatre."

"It was a three hour operation," Serena defended herself and she scratched her forehead.

"One you didn't have to do," Edward reminded her with a slight nod, "Two you insisted on doing it because else John would think you were incapable…how'd that work out for you?"

"Oh be quiet," Serena snapped at him, "You weren't much help either were you? Joined in on taking the mick…yes Edward the mick out of me."

"We took the piss," Edward burst out laughing, "Then you ran out crying…I felt bad afterwards I got you that massive chocolate bar didn't I?"

"And the jar of Nutella," Serena added she heard Jac giggling from the corner of her eye, "You can't talk," Serena scolded, "What was that you ate before the bacon? Oh yeah Chocolate and sardines."

"The bacon was your fault," Jac said angrily, "Besides I've moved onto shortbread now… talking of which Johnny's been depriving me of it Mo get me some shortbread… I'm being deprived of shortbread."

"What you want me to tele-transport to Scotland and get you some do you?" Mo asked with sarcasm in her voice, but then Jac gave her a puppy dog face, "Fine I'll go to the shop."

"Thank you," Jac said grinning, "I could get used to this… oh and whilst you're up check if Johnny hasn't deafened the poor child."

"Yes your highness," Mo commanded, "Anything else?"

"Yeah I want some orange juice, oh and also some chocolate cake."

"Shortbread, orange juice and chocolate cake," Mo walked away and turned to check on Cassidy.

"I don't think she likes me," Johnny said, "She won't settle."

Mo thought of what to do for a second, "Want me to hand her back to Jac?"

"No hand her back to Ms Campbell," Johnny said passing Cassidy to Mo, "Jac'll just prove me right."

"I'm going down to the shop to get Jac some shortbread and orange juice, want anything?" Mo asked.

"Ah the monster is craving shortbread I'll phone Imogen or Gina to send me some," Johnny said grinning, "Urmm yeah could you get me an energy drink?"

"Sure," Mo closed the door, "She won't settle," Mo handed Cassidy back to Serena, "Maybe you can do something."

"Like what?" Serena asked.

"I don't know you're a mum work it out," Mo walked off to the shop.

…

Cassidy was crying again it was really high pitched usually a sign of pain, "Help," Serena said to Jac she was running out of ideas she had tried; rocking, giving her a bottle, everything that she did with Eleanor.

"Like Mo said you're a mum you'll work it out," Jac was reading one of the magazines Elliot had kindly brought for Adrienne, "You did say Eleanor gave your hell… no offence," Jac said to the teenager who had her mouth wide open.

"Sing to her," Edward suggested Serena frowned, "Sing."

"I don't know any Irish lullaby's," Serena patted Cassidy's bottom lightly as she paced up and down, "Do you?" she asked Edward.

"So she won't know the difference… she's what one?" Edward crossed one leg over his thigh, "She won't know the difference."

"You'll be surprised," Serena eyed Edward, "Why me?"

"You volunteered," Eleanor answered, "Remember?"

"Don't get smart with me," Serena snapped at her daughter, "Sorry."

"Not my fault," Eleanor flicked through a magazine, "Give her to Jac."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, not until I've had shortbread, cake and orange juice," Jac folded the magazine, "I'm being serious."

"Sorry," Mo said breathing heavily, "Long queue crazy," Mo took the food and drink out of the bag, "That's the most expensive shortbread there… so I hope it's OK."

"Thanks," Jac opened up the packet and hugged it close, "No one is taking my shortbread… not even you," Jac pointed to the newly appeared Johnny.

"Oh come just a wee one?" Johnny asked but Jac protected the shortbread, "Fine I'll ring Gina," Johnny said disappointedly.

Mo sat down on the left chair, Johnny sat on the right and Jac was in the middle she decided to get comfy, she turned herself opposite Johnny and hooked her legs over the chair, "Comfy?" Johnny asked.

"For now," Jac said, "One question where are you pointing her?" Jac asked Serena who still had Cassidy in her arms.

"Absolutely no idea," Serena whispered as she sat down.

"Don't forget to give her the cat," Adrienne reminded her daughter.

"Put her in my office," Jac said and she swung her legs over and stood up slowly, "Follow me."

…

The two consultants walked into Jac and Elliot's office. Jac found some blankets from the temporary box crib she made for the baby last week and put two of them on the sofa, "And what about barriers?" Serena quizzed the red head doctor, "In case she rolls off."

"I'll stay with her," Jac said Serena's face softened, "Don't give me that look."

"You sure?" Serena asked as she put the toddler on the sofa gently, "If you want a break find me OK."

"We'll be fine," Jac said she nodded for Serena to leave.

"_Let the sunshine  
Let the sunshine baby  
Let it all go  
Let it all go baby  
Let the sunshine  
Let the sunshine baby  
Let it all go  
Let it all go baby"_

Jac sang quietly whilst stroking the toddler's cheek.

…

A few hours later Mary-Claire came up to Darwin, "Where is she?" Mary-Claire asked Serena.

"Office with Jac," Serena stood up and signalled for Mary-Claire to follow. Serena opened up the office door and saw that Jac was asleep next to Cassidy.

"That's adorable," Mary-Claire said the sudden talking startled both Jac and Cassidy.

"Oh I must've fallen asleep," Jac pointed out the obvious to herself she sat up, "What's the time?"

"Five o'clock," Mary-Claire picked Cassidy up, "I can't thank the pair of you enough… you've been great."

"No problem," Serena said and she waved goodbye to Cassidy.

"Yeah she's been quite the heartbreaker," Jac stood up and waved then when Mary-Claire left she stood next to Serena, "I think I'm going to miss her," Jac leant her head on Serena's shoulder.

"Me too," Serena said sadly, "On the bright side Jac… you've got your own little one on the way."

"Yeah," Jac smiled lightly, "Now shall Edward has some stories to tell… I especially want to hear about you going into labour."

**A/N: Final chapter (: hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think xx**


End file.
